The Starry Birthday
by Fire-n-Ice4
Summary: Birthday celebration of a certain Celestial Spirit Mage. NaLu one-shot


**Author's note:** This is a NaLu one-shot about a certain Mage's birthday. The event takes place several years after the current story line.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail

 **The Starry Birthday**

 _It was a bright morning in the Heartfilia Konzern with the glorious sunrays making the palace more beautiful. And in the big manor, there was a room with well decorated walls and decent furniture. There was a huge bed placed in the right side of the room. And in the bed was a beautiful girl sleeping, with white covers covering her whole body, leaving only her face. She had blonde hair, like the rays of the sun._

 _"Miss?" An old female voice called her, making her big brown eyes to open. They were tired and hungry for more sleep. She looked at the old woman who'd called her; the woman was in an elegant maid costume with her eyes shinning with happiness._

 _"Happy birthday, Miss Lucy!" The old woman exclaimed. The blonde haired beauty, Lucy Heartfilia smiled gratefully at her._

 _"Thank you so much, Marie."_

 _"Miss, Master Heartfilia is expecting to meet you." The old maid informed and Lucy's smile disappeared along with the news. She felt her heart become heavy as she clutched the bed sheets tightly, controlling her emotions with the simple activity._

 _"When do I have to meet him?" Her grave voice made even the old maid sad. She felt guilty to ruin her mistress's mood on her birthday morning._

 _"Right now, Miss."_

 _"Right now?! What're you saying?! He doesn't see me in the morning in my bedroom!" Lucy shouted desperately, as if trying to run away from the situation. Marie looked at her sadly, making the young woman realize that it couldn't be helped. Lucy lowered her eyes, fighting inside her mind about how to react in this situation. It was her birthday, and she didn't have nice memories with her father on her previous birthdays. She knew he didn't even care how special a birthday could be; to him it was as normal as any day._

 _"Lucy" a gruff voice interrupted her thoughts. Jude Heartfilia was standing before her with Marie nowhere to be seen. His face was serious with his eyes frowned. That look made the birthday terribly upset._

 _'Why did he have to come here anyway?!' Lucy muttered in her mind._

 _"Lucy, it's your 18th birthday, and now you will marry the man I chose for you." It was a simple order as if the man didn't even think for any protest from his daughter. Lucy felt her inside burning with rage._

 _"What the hell are you saying, Papa-"_

Lucy jerked upright and sat up. She was sitting on a large bed, sweating profusely. She glanced around the room once, and sighed in relief. It was not the Heartfilia Konzern, it was her own room... no, their room. Lucy looked at the man lying beside her. The messy pink hair, muscular structure, and a weird sleeping expression. The blonde beauty couldn't help but crack a smile. She bent down and kissed him on the cheek, and in return he held her waist and pulled her towards him, holding her in a strong embrace.

"Good morning, Lucy..." he muttered as he nudged her neck with his nose.

"Good morning, Natsu. Now can you please release me?" Lucy pleaded him, trying to break free from his embrace, but unfortunately it was damn strong. Natsu held her waist tighter, making her blush like a tomato. He kissed her ear and proceeded towards her lips. Lucy parted her lips, anticipating to meet his. She touched his bare chest, tough and tight muscles, sending him chilly sensations. Natsu touched his lips with her, slowly enjoying the softness of her lips.

"Mama!" A sweet child voice came as the door slowly opened, revealing a little blonde haired boy followed by a little girl. The girl had pink hair and brown eyes, and she was smaller and younger than the boy. The boy had blonde hair and brown eyes like the girl. They were both very happy, glowing with joy.

Natsu and Lucy broke away just the moment they entered. Natsu was looking at them with questioning eyes while Lucy was visibly nervous by their appearance at the moment. But soon her face brightened up as the children jumped at her lap. She hugged them happily.

"Ryuu, Luna, what are you doing here? Its still quite early." Lucy asked, checking the time from the bedside clock.

"We wanted to say something to you, Mama" The seven years old little boy, Ryuu said, glancing at his sister. Lucy and Natsu exchanged a look and then looked at them questioningly.

"Happy birthday, Mama!" Both of the children said in unison. For a moment, Natsu looked shocked, then afraid. How could he forget it?! Now she would kill him without any doubt. He looked at the children with a funny expression, making the pink haired cutie giggle. Lucy, on the other hand, was moved by this. She had tears in her eyes, tears of happiness. She looked at her children lovingly.

"Thank you, sweethearts..." she whispered as she felt their little arms hugging her, and Natsu's strong arm wrapped around her shoulder lovingly.

This was the most precious moment she could ask her. Her birthdays had always brought bad memories, but now, at this moment, she was highly grateful. She had got everything she wanted in her life; an adventurous life, an unique love story, loyal friends, a loving husband, and two beautiful angels... what could she ask more than that? She felt as the world's luckiest woman.

"But, Dad, you didn't remember Mama's birthday?" Ryuu asked in his innocent and lovely voice, making his father's face all white. Lucy quickly caught the comment, and looked at Natsu, then gave him a sugary smile.

"Is that so, Natsu?" Lucy asked with mock sweetness, making her husband sweat. She heard Ryuu and Luna's giggles, and chuckled herself also; Natsu's expression was so funny! Natsu looked at them, dumbfound, then joined them with a loud laughter. Luna crawled towards Natsu who placed her on his lap. Luna seemed to be very fond of her father as she brightened up when Natsu cuddled her in his lap.

"Mama, I want to go picnic!" Luna exclaimed her wish in a cute manner. Lucy giggled at her daughter's cuteness and enthusiasm. Ryuu was seemed to be very eager about this also.

"Okay, let's go to a picnic then!" Lucy gave her consent, making the three persons before her cheered up.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu and Ryuu exclaimed together.

* * *

Natsu was sitting in the living room with his two children and Happy. Apparently Happy remembered Lucy's birthday, unlike Natsu, and had gone to catch fish for her as her birthday gift. But Ryuu and Luna protested the idea, knowing very well how would their mother react to have a fish as her birthday gift. And now there they were, planning what to gift Lucy on her birthday.

"I think she'll like lots of food" Natsu finally concluded, making Ryuu frown, Happy sigh, and Luna giggle. Natsu frowned back at Ryuu.

"What? You don't think she'll like that?"

"No, Dad, obviously not! She's not like you!"

"Yeah, that's right, Ryuu. Natsu, you eat too much!" Happy commented as Ryuu nodded in agreement. Luna giggled louder, she was clearly enjoying the discussion. Natsu glanced at her lovingly, then frowned at the other two.

"Shut up, you two! We're not discussing about my appetite! Let's think about Lucy's gift!" Natsu shouted.

"Lower, Dad! Mama's gonna hear us!" Ryuu hissed, making his father first surprised, then silent. After that there was a brief silence. Everyone was thinking about a suitable gift for Lucy when a soft sweet voice was heard. The boys looked at Luna who was giving them a hopeful look.

"I think Mama will like a party" she suggested, making them all glow with hope. Natsu lifted Luna in his lap and patted her pink hair.

"I have a perfect idea!" Ryuu announced with a smart look and confident smirk.

* * *

Lucy stood before the mirror, looking at her own reflexion. She was looking really stunning with her green dress. Her long blonde locks were coming down to her waist. She wore a beautiful red pendent which Natsu had given her on their first anniversary; she loved it very much. Lucy was putting lipstick when a certain pink haired man hugged her from behind.

"Wow, Lucy, you're looking wonderful!" Natsu complimented, touching the pendent on her neck. Lucy blushed a little at her husband's comment.

"Where're the kids?"

"Playing with Happy" Natsu said as he nibbled her earlobe. Lucy felt goosebumps all over her body. She slapped Natsu's arms which were wrapped around her waist. But the dragon slayer didn't seem to notice that. He continued his "activity" and proceeded towards her neck. Lucy shivered as she felt a small love bite on her neck.

"Natsu, stop it! We're going to be late!" Lucy hissed, fighting her urge to let him continue. Natsu didn't reply, but in answer he turned her around so that she could face him. He kissed her temple softly, making the lady smile lovingly.

"Come quickly, we're waiting in the living room!" Natsu said as he headed towards the living room. Lucy smiled and looked at the bedside table. There were her keys. The keys glowed as soon as Lucy took them in her hands; and in a moment, her ten celestial spirits stood there, in front of her. Lucy gaped, "W-What're you guys doing here?!"

"We're here to wish you, Hime" Virgo said with her usual expressionless face.

"Lucy-san, you're looking prettier than ever on your birthday!" Taurus said, eying her cleavage.

"Lucy, happy birthday, we are!" Scorpion winked at her with Aquarius standing beside him.

"Happy birthday" Aries said, "Sumimasen!"

"Lucy-san, a very happy birthday moshi-moshi"

"Happy birthday-ebi!"

"I wish you a very happy birthday, Lucy-sama. I wish you all the happiness in the world" Capricorn smiled lovingly at his master. Gemini was stood beside him, taking the form of Lucy herself. They wore a sexy attire, revealing most of "Lucy's" body. Lucy mouth opened wide as she let her eyes fall on "Lucy" and her face became red as cherry.

"Gemini, what the hell are you wearing?!" Lucy hissed, terribly embarrassed. Gemini winked her and bent down a little, revealing more of the cleavage. Lucy became redder, and apparently it entertained Gemini very much. "Happy birthday, Lucy! Piri-piri!"

And at last, there was Loke, standing at the end of line, smiling at Lucy. There was something in his smile that made Lucy bothered. He approached her with a smile and took her hand into his. Lucy knew it was a bit painful for him since he was in love with her. Lucy couldn't help but feel sad for him. Why would he fall for someone as her? He was popular, handsome and everything a girl would want, but then why did he choose her? She'd always seen him like a friend, a best friend, and she couldn't bear any romantic feelings for anyone other than Natsu.

"Lucy, happy birthday" Loke's soft voice broke her train of thoughts. She looked at him and felt his concern for her. "I want you to be happiest, and I know you're not far from him. With Natsu and your kids, I'm sure you are more than happy. And seeing you happy makes me happy. So, please, for your beloved spirits' sake, always be safe and happy. You're everything for us"

Lucy felt tears running down her cheeks; they were not from pain, they were from happiness. She was so blessed to have them with her. In so many years, they never abandoned her, and protected her in every danger. They never gave up on her. Lucy pressed Loke's hand to let him know how much his words meant to her. Loke also never gave up on her; when she and Natsu were getting married, Loke was present, despite all the bad feelings he was getting.

"Thank you, everyone..." Lucy mumbled, smiling lovingly at them. Her spirits smiled back at her to let her know that they were also lucky to have her as their master. Aquarius gave her a meaningful look, and Lucy understood what she exactly wanted to say, "You've grown up, Lucy"

* * *

"Mama, come play with us!" Luna invited her mother who was sitting on the blanket with a book in her hands. Luna and Natsu were playing with a ball while Happy and Ryuu were fishing. Lucy smiled at her daughter and nodded, then walked to her.

"Okay, let's do it. Mama and Luna are one team and Daddy is the other team." Lucy announced, smirking at Natsu. Natsu frowned at her, "Hey, I want Luna-chan on my team!"

"But she's in my team!" Lucy gave him an arrogant look, making him angrier.

"You can't decide it on your own!"

"Well, it's my birthday afafter allLucy smiled playfully at him, then pecked Luna on the cheek who was busy seeing their argument. Natsu sighed at first, then his fists started burning as he smirked.

"If I win the first round, then Luna-chan's on my team!"

"Okay, I've no problem. Bring it on"

"I'm all fired up!"

After almost five minutes, Happy and Ryuu heard crying sounds, shouts, and some apologies. They exchanged a look and then ran (and flied) towards the sounds only to find the picnic blanket, along with all the food and stuffs burning, and without a doubt they knew who it was.

"Natsu, you idiot, how could you burn all that?!" Lucy was so angry that she was thinking about killing him. Luna, beside her, was crying while mumbling the words "Daddy burned my Rinrin!" Well, Rinrin was Luna's favorite teddy bear. Natsu on the other hand was trying his best to calm Luna down, while often giving Lucy apologetic looks.

"Daddy's so sorry, Luna-chan! Daddy will get you a new teddy!"

"And what about the foods and my book?!" Lucy shouted at him.

"I'm sorry, but Lucy you shouldn't think about food this much. You're already gaining weight"

And with this comment, Ryuu and Happy knew very well what was awaiting Natsu. Luna had also stopped her crying and was looking at Natsu with afraid eyes.

"Star Dress: Tauras!" Lucy muttered as a light engulfed her, and when the light was gone, she was left in her Tauras form. She glared at Natsu before kicking him, "Lucy Kick!" And that kick made him fly miles away.

"Lucy, do you think he will be alright?" Happy muttered in a low voice, fearing for Lucy's reaction. Lucy was back in her normal form again. She smiled at the exceed.

"You know he'll be fine, Happy. He's a Dragon Slayer!"

* * *

Lucy and Natsu were returning home now with nothing but the kids and Happy, all thanks to Natsu of course. Natsu was walking with Lucy, who was clearly not pleased with the whole picnic incident, and the kids were running and playing with the blue Exceed.

When the reached home, Lucy noticed that their house was all dark, which was really an unusual thing. She glanced at Natsu who was frowning. The kids didn't mind it at all but Happy seemed to notice it. He flied towards Natsu and Lucy with a serious look on his face. Ryuu was running towards the house, holding his sister's hand.

"Ryuu, don't go there. Wait here with Happy. Mama and Dad will go first" Lucy stated to her son who obediently came to Happy with little Luna. Lucy and Natsu glanced at each other, then proceeded inside the house. When they came to the living room, suddenly the lights came back, illuminating the well decorated room.

Lucy stood there, gaping at all the decorations, and above all the people standing before her. There was everyone from the guild, starting from Gray to Macao. Only Makarov wasn't there, well he couldn't since he had died two years ago. Lucy looked at Natsu with questioning eyes, but the Dragon Slayer gave her his brightest smile.

"It was a surprise, Mama!" Ryuu's voice made her look at him. He was smiling at her along with Luna and Happy.

"You guys planned it?"

"Aye, sir!"

Lucy felt her heart melt with happiness. She was so loved! Lucy looked at her friends. Mirajane was standing in the middle with a large cake in front of her. Laxus was standing beside her with a little blonde haired and blue eyed girl. It was Nova, Laxus and Mirajane's daughter. Beside Laxus was Gray with of course Juvia, and two children: a blue haired girl who looked about Nova's age, and a black haired boy who was as old as Ryuu.

"Storm! Exel! Nova!" Ryuu and Luna ran towards the kids as all kids gathered together. Storm was Gray and Juvia's younger son; they had another child, Sera, their daughter. Exel was Erza and Jellal's son. Natsu and Gray, on the other hand, was already engaged in fighting.

"You wanna fight, you fire breathing jerk?!"

"What did you say, you cold monster?!"

"Gray-sama, your clothes!"

"Lucy, we all wish you a very happy birthday!" Erza patted her back, making her blush a little. One by one, everyone came and wished her. At last, Cana came and hugged her tightly. When they parted, Cana gave her an envelop. Lucy found her name written on the envelop.

"It's a letter from Brandish. She told me to give it you" Lucy looked at the envelop. She was quite surprised that Brandish remembered her birthday. She slowly opened the envelop to find a letter in it. The letter said:

 _'Dear Lucy,_

 _Happy birthday. Meeting you was troublesome, that's why I spared that part. I hate you and you know that. Give my love to your cute kids. They are too good to be your children._

 _With hatred, Brandish._

 _P.S.- your gift is in the envelop'_

Lucy found a little clothe in the envelop and in a second, it was a revealing maid costume. Lucy face went red. Cana laughed and winked at her former partner.

"Natsu's sure gonna like that costume"

"S-Shut up, Cana!" Lucy tried to brush off her friend's teasing.

"Lu-chan!" Levy hugged Lucy, "Your latest novel was damn cool! I loved it! Even Gajeel liked it"

"Gajeel? Well that's mean it's not so bad then..." Lucy blushed to hear that they liked her novel. She'd been writing novels for 8 years now, but every time she hears praises about her novel, she cannot help but blush.

The party was going in full swing, when Mirajane suddenly drew attentions towards her. "Everyone, attention here please!" Everybody looked at the Demon Mage. "Lucy, we all want you to gift this" Mirajane pointed towards a painting. The painting featured everyone in the guild and was at the time of the Grand Magic Games. Everyone in the painting smiling happily, their faces glowing with the joy of winning. Lucy felt tears running down her cheeks.

"Thank you, everyone. I love you all!"

And that was Fairy Tail's Celestial Spirit Mage, Lucy Heartfilia's best birthday ever.


End file.
